A Princess' Mind- Part 3
by Eleven Roses
Summary: The final part... I couldn't update the story so I had to post it as three!


Author's note- And it's finished! Hurray! This set of lyrics is by Destiny's Child, "Survivor", and I know that I left out the few lines and the chorus. I couldn't get the lyrics (I found the rest by listening to the song over and over and over) so I just decided to let it go, because I really wanted to post this and get it done! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~  
  
After all of this time, I think I've finally proven myself. I know it took me awhile to figure out who I am and what I want, but now my eye is on the goal and I can't be stopped. This princess has made it through everything; a torn apart family, divorce, hatred, and love; and you're wrong if you think I'll stop here. Keep going, that's the motto taped on my bedroom mirror. Don't let them get the better of you, stand up and make them listen and prove that you are better in the end. One of the finer points of being a McMahon is that I can always get the attention needed to get things done.  
  
Not to sounds cruel, but it feels so good to show Hunter how wrong he was about me- how wrong he still is. He thought he made me what I am- when it was the opposite. I brought him into the spotlight by marrying him, and how did he repay me? My love for him was left to waste, and Hunter took advantage of me. Never again. I'm better than he is- not to mention I have a man now who's better also- and every aspect of life shines more without him. Days are funnier, nights so much sweeter, and I know now to appreciate what I get from Chris. Hunter changed me, because he didn't know me.  
  
Now that you're out of my life,  
  
I'm so much better.  
  
You thought that I'd be weak without you,  
  
But I'm stronger.  
  
You thought that I'd be broke without you,  
  
But I'm richer.  
  
You thought that I'd be sad without you,  
  
I laugh harder.  
  
Thought I wouldn't grow without you,  
  
Now I'm wiser.  
  
Thought that I'd be helpless without you,  
  
But I'm smarter.  
  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you,  
  
But I'm chilling.  
  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you,  
  
Sold nine million.  
  
I'm a survivor,  
  
I'm not gonna give up,  
  
I'm not gonna stop,  
  
I'm gonna work harder.  
  
I'm a survivor,  
  
I'm gonna make it,  
  
I will survive,  
  
And keep on surviving.  
  
I remember being told I was childish and blind at least ten times, by a number of people who should've been pushing me to be better. My parents, my ex-husband, my brother, and they taught me how to hide my feelings. Just like Hunter, but I kept going and I tried to find my own voice. It was where everyone expected it to be- this family business worth millions- but I still had to do it my own way. I showed them that I was mature enough to run a company someday and that my ideas could beat my father's any day.  
  
Daddy wasn't happy when he realized I was every bit as good in this business as he was, and it drove a wedge between us. That hurt, I won't lie about that, but it was painless compared to the feeling when I realized he didn't believe in me. My entire family thought I would fail at what I wanted, and when I moved out they thought I'd come right back. I just had to prove them wrong, I had to.  
  
Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
  
I'm inhaling.  
  
You thought I couldn't see without you,  
  
Perfect vision.  
  
You thought I couldn't last without you,  
  
But I'm lasting.  
  
You thought that I would die without you,  
  
But I'm living.  
  
Thought that I would fail without you,  
  
But I'm on top.  
  
Thought it would be over by now,  
  
But it won't stop.  
  
Thought that I would self-destruct,  
  
But I'm still here.  
  
Even in my years to come,  
  
I'm still gonna be here.  
  
I'm a survivor,  
  
I'm not gonna give up,  
  
I'm not gonna stop,  
  
I'm gonna work harder.  
  
I'm a survivor,  
  
I'm gonna make it,  
  
I will survive,  
  
And keep on surviving.  
  
It wasn't as easy as I had planned on. I had so many obstacles ahead of me. The opinion that everyone held of me was the worst. To my friends and to those who barely knew me, I was a spoiled brat who couldn't walk without a hand and would certainly never get the life I wanted. I guess they never realized that all their doubt only made me work harder for my dreams. Anger is a very powerful motivator, but I did need a little help.  
  
That help was found where I least expected it. My enemy turned best friend, Chris Jericho, who had a great ambition and a willingness to work with me. He had a love for life that I envied, and I doubt anyone could match it. We could overcome everything when we became a team, and I felt all that confidence and strength rise in me again. I wasn't weak, and I would never let my family and those around me take advantage of this woman ever again. I have Chris to thank for that.  
  
Wishing you the best,  
  
Pray that you are blessed,  
  
With success, no stress,  
  
And lots of happiness.  
  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,  
  
I'm not gonna lie to you or your family,  
  
I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,  
  
I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity.  
  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the internet,  
  
'Cause my momma taught me better than that.  
  
I'm a survivor,  
  
I'm not gonna give up,  
  
I'm not gonna stop,  
  
I'm gonna work harder.  
  
I'm a survivor,  
  
I'm gonna make it,  
  
I will survive,  
  
And keep on surviving.  
  
Is this where I list what I've done once I learned to listen to my heart, or do you already know? I don't think I have to say, because I'm not as conceited as I can seem. I'm empowered, I'm free, and I love it. I wake up smiling and know that I can be myself, life is good. I've learned one important lesson from being a McMahon, and that's: no matter what happens, through thick and thin, I am Stephanie. No one can change that, and no one can take it away from me.  
  
After all of the darkness and sadness,  
  
Soon comes happiness. . . 


End file.
